Making IT BIG
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: Sequel to Austin Secret. Austin and Ally had been dating for 3 years , Austin career is great other than probelms trying hear Jimmy talks.When Ally tries to help making Austin mad. Or is this apart of his plan Ashley and Josh are doing not so well
1. Chapter 1

**Austin POV**

**After Ally found out my secret We started dating. We had been growing stronger for three years. Ally finally got over her stage is now 15 still dating Josh. She haven't had a relapse since They started dating. I am now working for Starr Records. My Deafness is becoming a problem because sometime Jimmy talks too fast. But other than that Life is Fine until...**

**My iphone rings. " Yellow " **

**" Pink " It was Ashley but She was crying.I sometimes sleep with my hearing aids in. **

**" What wrong baby sis ? " I asked as I got dressed in a yellow plaid shirt and ripped jeans. **

**" Austin , I am ...Oh My God ..."She gasped**

**" Just tell me Ashley" **

**" Austin , I'm pregnant ..." **

**" ..."**

**" Austin ...Aussome ..,. You hate me don't you. " She said crying**

**Due to her past problem I quickly said " No , I love you. I'm surpised . Is it Josh ? " **

**" Yes , but what about our jobs and dreams. " Ashley is signed to Hollywood Records. She is making her second album. **

**"It ok , you are not getting an abortion or setting it up for adoption. " I said**

**" Daddy thinks I should Get a abortion. He said I'm too young. " She sniff**

**" No , why don't you come and live with me and Ally ? " I suggested**

**" Okay , I pack now. I gotta Josh about the baby. Love ya Big bro. " **

**" Back at Ya Lil Sis " I said as I hung up.**

**" Who was that ? " My beautiful brunette girlfriend asked.**

**" Ashley , ...She Pregnant. " I finally said**

**" It ok , Austin . You're will help her right. " She said as She rubbed my back.**

**I shook my head " My dad wants her to kill it . " **

**Ally look shocked.**

**" And that why She moving in with us. " I said cheery**

**" WHAT!? " She shouted " When is she coming I have to clean the guest room ? Do you think She hungry ? Do you -" I cut her off by kissing her.**

**We pulled away **

**" Sorry , Austin you know She doesn't like me since she was 12. " She said nervous**

**" That because She was having a problem at 12 . She needed someone to love her and give all attention too. And Now she got Josh , It not a problem. " **

**She nodded uneasy.**

**" Easy explaintion Bro. " We turned around to See Ashley in our kitchen eating Ice Cream , Sardines and Peanut Butter.**

**" How long you been there ? " Ally asked**

**" Since y'all started kissing " She smirked**

**" How can you eat that ? " I asked gross out **

**" It one of her cravings Austin. " Ally said rolling her eyes**

**" Thanks you Alls. Aleast someone understands. " Ashley said**

**Ally smiled to that Ashley doesn't hate her.**

**" How it go with Josh? . " I asked**

**" I didn't tell him. " She said looking down.**

**" How far long are you ? " Ally asked**

**" 1 months but it bigger than usual. " She shrugged**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin POV

" Ashley you have to tell him ? " I said

" He is the father . Ash , Don't you want his in your baby life ? " Ally added her two cents

" I know , But what if He left me . I don't want that to happen me. " Ashley said blinking back tears.

"If he leave you, I break him ...GOd THAT SMELLS " I said giving her a sidehug.

" Wants some ?" She giggled

" No thanks , " I said shaking my head.

She shrugged and finished eating the disgusting snack.

"Ally , Can you come with me to tell Joshua ? " She asked

" Why Ally? " I ask alittle jealous

" IDK , but I want her to come." Ashley shrugged.

" Let go after I changed . " Ally said as She walked upstairs.

" Austin , Do you think I look fat . And be honest. " Ashley asked me.

I to do ? What to say ?.

" You ...umm don't look pregnant or fat. " I said slowly.

" Thanks Austin. " She said ad She hugged me.

I sigh in relief.

" Ready Ash ? " Ally asked.

Ashley and Ally left so I decided to cook myself breakfast.

Me being well Me make pancakes. And drenched it in syrup. Yum.

Then , I headed to the studios.

I saw Jimmy Starr saying " Austin , how my favorite new star. "

" Great , what about you ? " I respond polietly

" Good now , you had to sing this new song Ally fax me ok ? "

" Gotcha," I said and headed into the booth.

" I'll be your entertainer  
I'm putting on a show  
I'm gonna levitate you  
Leave you wa-wa-wanting more

I see you're fascinated  
I've got you hypnotized  
White gloves, what you dream of  
A fantasy before your eyes

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressive girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Ohhh  
Uh, listen!

I ain't no fake Houdini  
I put a spell on you  
I'm something like a genie  
Girl, I'll make your wish come true

And now our time is running  
With every grain of sand  
So here's the grand finale  
Watch me do my sleight of hand

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back so stay right here  
Ain't no second guess girl  
I'm impressive girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Somewhere in a dream  
We'll meet again, my baby  
And I promise that I won't disappear  
I'll be right here  
And I won't be, won't be, won't be  
Just an illusion (yeah, baby)

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressive girl  
But I'm just an illusion

Step right up on the stage  
Free yourself from the cage  
Pick a card and guess it girl  
Here's a lesson girl  
It's just an illusion

1-2-3...I disappear  
I'm coming right back, so stay right here  
Ain't no second guessing girl  
I'm impressive girl  
But I'm just an illusion "

" That was great Austin. That it for the day. " Jimmy said as He left.

My phone rung .

" Yellow" I said

" Pink and Red " It was Ashley and Ally.

" How it go ? " I asked exiting the buliding.

"He doesn't want the baby or me . " Ashley sighed

" So , Basicallly I had to kill him. " I said flatly

" No ,need I made sure He never have kids. " Ally chuckled.

Ashley both laughed and highfived

" Great , Girls let celebrated with Ice Cream. At Cold Stones " I suggested

" Naw , Ashley and I want koolaid covered with pickles. " Ally said

" Ally , you starting to have weird cravings " I laughed

Then I heard the sounds of someone throwing up .

" Who vomiting ? " I concern as I hopped in my car.

" Ally. She been fine. " She reassured me


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

Ashley and I got back home before Austin and decided to talk about stuff.

" So , what you gonna name the baby ? " I asked as I got out the pickles.

" I don't know How about Awesome. " She laughed as She flopped on the couch.

" That could work. " I nodded as I mix the koolaid together.

" Yeah Awesome Allison Moon. " She said thinking.

" What with the middle name ? " I asked as I set the pickles and koolaid on the coffee table.

" It a tradition to name A moon kid middle name fit the opposite gender . " She said as She started eating the pickles dipped in koolaid.

Then She just started crying.

" Why are you crying ? " I asked

" IDK , I just feel like crying. " She as She sob into her hands.

Then I started crying for no reason.

Then , I heard the door of our penthouse open.

"Ally , Ashley ?! " called a very confused Austin.

We cried even harder .

'" What wrong girls ? " Austin asked as He rubbed our backs.

" Nothing . " We said

" Then why are you crying ? " He asked

" Stop asking dumb questions " I suddenly snapped at him

Wow major mood swings.

" Yeah , Let us alone. " Ashley yell with Me.

" What the fuck going on ? " Austin asked no one in particular.

" I hate hormones. " Ashley yelled " Stupid Mood-swings and cramps. " She going to finish complaining but then She vomited in the kitchen sink. " Weird cravings "

I was vomiting earlier today and I just have a major mood swing.

" Austin " I said barely audible " I might be pregnant. "


	4. Chapter 4

Austin POV

Ally now I live with pregnant girls not easy. I glance at Ashley eating raw bacon and ice cream. What is with pregnant chicks ?

" Great ! I'm happy to be a father and an uncle. " I said as I kissed Ashley and Ally's heads .

" Great one happy big family . " Ally smiled

" What if Ally and I give birth n the same day and time ? " Ashley squealed

" Then Who will I be with ? Ally or you. . ? " I asked Ashley.

" Ally. Your my brother and I love but , I do not want see me giving birth to Awesome. " She said as She walked to the door.

" You naming your kid Awesome. " I asked

She nodded " Ally can we pretty please name the baby Awesome ? " I begged Ally .

She just rolled her eyes and walked away.

" Later , Gotta go to the studio. " Ashley said as She exited the penthouse.

I was so bored that I looked up the side effect of pregnancy. It not pretty.

Ashley POV

I got to the studio and headed straight to the booth. Where I see Josh my ex and manager waiting for me.

" Josh , I'm singing a new song. " I said as I walked straight past him.

He nodded and I started singing

"

You say that I'm messing with your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

You're on your knees

Begging please

Stay with me

But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?

What What What What the hell?

So what if I go out on a million dates?You never call or listen to me anywayI rather rage than sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play

You're on your kneesBegging please

Stay with me .But honestly I just need to be a little crazy

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about

All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking, what the hell?All I want is to mess aroundAnd I don't really care about

If you love me, if you hate me

You can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?"

" What was that Ash ? " Josh shrieked

" I called it What The Hell. " I said as I kneed him in the groin and leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

I'm, so happy I'm pregnant especially with Austin. And Ashley who experiencing the same thing . I read online that if you eat healthy the baby becomes I went down stairs into the kitchen and started throwing junk food away.

" Ally what are you doing ? " Austin shrieked

" For a healthily baby you have to eat right. " I explained

" Okay, then why are you throwing away my junk food ? " He asked dumfounded

" Cause everyone living here eating healthy meals." I smiled.

As on cue Ashley came home.

" Alls what the hell are you doing with that Junk food ? " Ashley asked

" Don't curse around the babies. And For a healthy baby you have to eat right."I said

" I guess so. " Ashley shrugged.

Austin was being a drama queen was banging his head on the counter.

Austin PoV

I hate my life. I love Ally and my future baby but I also love junk food . WHY ME .?

I stopped banging my head told Ally I take out the junk food.

Ashley volunteered to watch and Here we are now in my car eating Candy like no tomorrow.

" I think my baby going to be fat. " Ashley suddenly said

" Why ? " I asked

" Cause It bigger than usual. That what the doctor said. And it apparently have two heart. " She said dumbfounded

" Ashley you're pregnant with twins. " I said slowly.

Ashley started squealing then stopped.

" Why did you stop celebrating ? " I asked

" Two reasons One Giving Birth will hurt like hell .Two School. " She sighs

" I thought you was the most popular girl at school. " I said

" Yeah , I am. But it going drop to the school slut. " She said losing her candy craving.

" Why don't you get home school ? " I shrugged

" You're gonna let me be homeschooled . " She cheered

I nodded " If ...…You let me name my kid Awesome ? "

" Heck No. " She said being stubbornly,

" Please " I begged giving her my cutest puppy dog eyes,

" Fine. " She sighed

I did my happy dance.

"If one of my babies is a girl , I 'm naming her Cinderella. " Ashley gushed

" Cute name. We better Ally probably getting curious. " I said as I hopped out of my cr and threw the candy wrappers.

I walked in casually through the door and said " Guess what Ally , Ashley letting us use Awesome the name for our baby. Oh and Ashley having twins. "

Ally did a double take and said " Congrats Ash and Austin I always liked ..…

Author Notes

Post Names that will work for Auslly and maybe Ashley.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

I cannot believe Ashley having twins. Three kids in one house. That wonderful , one big happy family.

" Austin , I thought We can name our baby Ashton , Abigail , Allison." I said as I turned my attention toward him .

" That cool but not as cool as Awesome America Moon." He pouted

" Austin , We discuss this later. I need you to go to Val Vegan Vegetarian Valley. To pick up healthy foods." I said to him

" Why can't Ashley to do it ? " He whined

" Cause If her mood swing goes out of control , She was the cover of every magazines instead of you ." I explained

He gasped and ran out the door.

" I'm surprised , His ego can fit out of the door." Ashley said as She turn on our flat screen.

I laughed and start eating Pickle Pancakes.

Austin POV

I drove to Val Triple V without the paparazzi bothering me. I didn't want to tell Ally but I'm thinking about having Deafness Cease. It a ( Fake ) operation so I could hear again . I don't want to miss out my kid first word or it first sneeze. I have to talk to Ally about it. Only I came in the store , I saw Josh. Ashley Josh. My future nieces or nephews father. I so gonna talk to him. I walked over to Josh and grabbed his shirt collar.

" Hey Josh , How it going ? " I asked him faking nice,

" Ok , I know you wanna punch so Get it over with." Josh said preparing himself for the punch.

" After I get some questions." I released him.

"What questions ? " He questioned.

" Why aren't you helping Ashley out ? " I asked.

" I'm 15 , I'm not ready to be a Dad ." He yelled.

" Well think about this you leaving a ex self harming girl with babies ." I growled lowly.

" She stopped harming herself." Josh shrugged.

" She stopped because She thought you love her . Now without anyone to love her the way you used to do . She gonna have a relapse." I growled. Then my phone vibrated.

I opened it and read it.

To Austin

From Ally

Austin hurry home. I think Ashley having a relapse.

I showed Josh the message, " See,"

Then I left


	7. Chapter 7

Austin POV

As soon as I got in the door , I ses Ally chewing on her hair.

" Ally where Ashley ? " I asked her.

" She locked herself in the bathroom upstairs." she said through her hair.

I ran upstairs to the bathroom.

" Ash it Austin what did Ally said to make you have a replase ? " I asked.

" She told me about you and your baby . About if it a girl a father daugther dance and if it a boy lots of football games. And by genetic they be kick ass singers." She was crying," I just want that for my twins. To have a happy father and a loving stable mother. I'm not a,good mother I'm 15 for godsaken. It be best if I just end it."

" Ash , No don't do that think about your kids. They never gonna see the world and live if you die. Please." i begged as I lean againist the door,

" I don't know." She said quietly.

Austin :

Just a small town girl

Livin' in a lonely world

She took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

Ashley

Just a city boy

Born and raised in South Detroit

He took the midnight train

Goin' anywhere

Ashley and Austin :

A singer in a smokey room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume

For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin', somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill

Payin' anything to roll the dice

Just one more time

Some will win

Some will lose

Some were born to sing the blues

Oh, the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching

In the night

Streetlights, people

Livin' just to find emotion

Hidin', somewhere in the night

_[Instrumental Interlude]_

Don't stop believin'

Hold on to the feelin'

Streetlights, people

Don't stop believin'

Hold on

Streetlights, people."

She unlocked the door and hugged me.

" Thank you Austin , If it wasn't for you I'll be dead." She signed to me.

" No probelm , But you knowwhen you said somethin about genetic does that mean my baby have a chance of having hearing probelms ? " I paniced

" No Austin , You wasn't born deaf, Your baby fine. But have you thought about Deafness Cease I mean it be ashamed to miss your baby heartbeat or there first word." she signed to me.


End file.
